


Happiness in Sadness

by KissMyAnthea



Series: Daddy Vergil [18]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Depressing ass birthday, F/M, Nero tries wine, Sparda family bonding time, hinted Lady/Vergil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyAnthea/pseuds/KissMyAnthea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vergil invites Lady over to help him celebrate something that not even Nero know what it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness in Sadness

**Author's Note:**

> It's kinda a bit sad in the beginning but lightens up I think. It just a little Sparda family time.

Vergil never drank beer or liquor. He despised the taste of cheap processed barley. In every aspect, this is what really defined him and Dante. It was no secret that Dante use to be depressed up until Vergil made an appearance, jumping back into his life, however before Dante drank to get all hell wasted. Vergil on the other hand ‘drinks’ only when it calls for it, there was never a desire to get drunk off his ass to where he cannot identify up from down- that only happened once and it was Dante’s fault. Deeming down to the point today was one of those ‘special’ occasions and here celebrating it was Lady along with his offspring Nero. Both adults stirred their cups of red wine with a swinging of the wrist before drinking the dark red liquid. Nero was infatuated with the bottle because of its signature sugar skull female in the front of the bottle. 

“What are we celebrating anyway?” Lady asked setting her glass down on the table.

Vergil let the red liquid pass his lips again before answering. “My parent’s wedding anniversary.”

“Why celebrate that?” Nero asked drinking his soda since he cannot drink wine.

“It is also mine and Dante’s birthday.” Lady choked on her drink.

“Today?! Well that explains why Dante was so moody today.” Lady said after her hysterical coughs subsided.

Lady was not wearing her typical stripped blazer with her booty shorts. Due to Vergil’s request, she was wearing a low cut shirt long sleeve shirt with a blue scarf hanging on her neck. As always she had to show some type of cleave, but not too much since Nero is getting to that raging hormones stage. Just enough to making Vergil glance every now and then. At least six times Lady has left the manor with one of his father’s shirts so it wouldn’t be a surprise if she left with another today.

Nero drifted off to lala land after the comment about his father’s birthday dropped. The teen watched the way Vergil would talk to Lady, it was nice that they actually were getting along now. When he was younger, Vergil was never nice to Lady. They would always break into fights- verbal of course, over what was best for Nero and who was right in the end. Sometime ago that stopped. Right after Nero graduated from middle school to be exact. His uncle and Trish had a long mission that morning, making them miss the ceremony; however both his father and Lady were there with arms locked together. After that, Vergil bought back Sparda manor with Lady helping him restore the home back to its former glory and that took months of work. Was Vergil indirectly dating Lady? Well that really did not matter, much like his mother, Vergil had the right to be with someone who made him happy. If that person was Lady, then who was he to tell him no?

Nero’s eyes were still glued to the bottle. Just as he was going to open, his mouth Vergil already let the word no come out of his mouth.

“You didn’t even know what I was going to ask!” Nero said already dropping his attitude on his father.

“You’ve been staring at that bottle for ten minutes. I can already guess what you were going to ask me. My answer is no because you are still too young.” Vergil said crossing his legs.

“You weren’t too young to make him,” Lady said with a grin on her face.

“I was nineteen. I was a legal adult.”

“And I started demon hunting at sixteen. Let him try some. We are here. It’s not like he is alone with Dante,” Lady defended, sticking up for Nero like always. Vergil babied him too much.

The older was quite for a moment before pushing his glass over to Nero. The teen smiled; for once, he was getting to do something that he asked. Always did Vergil tell Nero no unless it was small things like letting his friends come over or vice versa. It smelled like cherries along with a mixture of grapes. Once it hit his lips, it was like an explosion of a sweet sugary tasted followed by the alcohol making Nero choke a bit. He did swallow it, because he knew this wine was expensive and if he spit it out Vergil would have his head.

“Bleh, how do you drink that stuff?” Nero said hastily sliding the glass back to the elder.

“It’s an adult thing Nero,” Lady vaguely explained.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” 

“Language Nero,” Vergil warned.

“You’ll learn when you are older,” Lady answered.

Nero just pouted with his sharp blue eyes glaring holes into the two adults.

Lady did get Dante to come by along with Trish and did bake a cake. Nero was standing over the counter with a piping bag writing Vergil and Dante’s name while Lady picked up two more wine glasses from the cupboard. Quite a few times did the twins try to escape the little celebration, but with Trish’s help, they stayed put in the dining room. Time like this was special and birthdays were important too. Vergil never told the girls or even Dante that Nero was born the day Eva was killed. He though that would ruin his son's birthday. His could be slathered in depression and blood, but not Nero's. Nero was the reason he changed so drastically, and why he is still here today. 

Sitting next to Dante- for the first time in years, the three other occupants around the table sang the annoying birthday song. He couldn't help, but smile.


End file.
